hey merde! lol
by zozee
Summary: ben pour ceux qui aurait pas compris, c'est les aventures d'une stupide et de sa meilleure amis qui démarque dans le monde de diablo 2.
1. prologue

Hey oui! J'ai décidé de prendre l'option C pour tous mes choix à la création de mon perso. Hihi!

Je me présente, j'suis Zozee, une jeune elfe sans expérience et vraiment stupide, mais ça vous allez le remarquer plus tard… J'aime beaucoup les armes, surtout les plus imposantes :P. Avec le temps, je me suis développé un certain fantasme pour les hommes de stature imposante et des plus bizarre. J'suis plutôt grande et svelte avec une poitrine cotée D pour ceux qui veulent plus de détails.

J'tiens à préciser à ceux qui s'attendent à une histoire qui correspond au plus haut point à D2, que vous allez probablement être déçu. En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée, car, cette histoire risque d'être un peu n'importe quoi hihi! Bref, une histoire qui me correspond en tout point :P.


	2. chapitre 1

Pouf!

Huuu? J'ai putainement mal partout et j'entends soudain des trucs étranges… je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Le son est une sensation nouvelle pour moi. Une lueur éblouissante me fit mal aux yeux quand je me virai sur le côté. Bon maintenant, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait le décompte, cela fait 3 sensations nouvelle pour moi : le son, le mal d'yeux pi la maudite branche qui ma rentrer dans le dos… j'ouvris les yeux comme si j'avais été poursuivit. Je vis enfin tout ce qui m'entourait. J'avais juste quatre personnes qui me regardaient en bavant et en se d'mandais j'tais qui, mais bon… Moi sur le coup je ne compris pas. Ils étaient tous couverts d'une espèce de peau par dessus leurs épaules et qui couvrait tout leur corps et surtout une partie en plein centre de leur corps. Cette partie m'intriguait profondément si pour chacun c'est la partie la plus couverte chez eux. Je compris enfin ce qui se passait quand j'ai posé les yeux sur moi… j'étais complètement différente. Je n'avais rien sur le dos moi!

Je me suis levée question de détourner l'attention de ma poitrine. Ha! My god! Chu pas seule avec une poitrine sur cette terre! Une fille était accroupie dans son coin. Je suis allée la voir et elle a presque fait une crise cardiaque en me voyant. Elle est partie à course après m'avoir dit de ne pas bouger d'ici. Elle revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie avec quelques peaux dans ses bras. Elle m'en fit cadeau après m'avoir expliqué qu'en mettant cela ça va détourner les regards de ma personne.

Elle m'a aussi expliqué que j'ai apparu en tombant d'un portail qui c'est refermé tout de suite après que j'en soi tombé. Elle m'a aussi raconté la prophétie qu'un ange de sexe féminin tombant d'un rond bleu allait éventuellement sauver le monde de la catastrophe. Après peut-être plus d'une heure de bla-bla avec celle qui deviendra probablement ma meilleure amie, je commence à penser que cette fille est en fait : moi! Loll je n'en reviens pas hihi!

Zozee :-mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à sauver ici…

Pat :-mais non espèce d'imbécile, pas ici ici mais ici plus loin dans le monde… Tu sais le monde ne se limite pas à ce petit village…

J'ai sauté sur mes pieds et je lui ai répondu

Zozee :-ben alors moi jveux voir ça!

Pat :-quoi là là tu suite?

Zozee :-ben oui pourquoi pas!

Pat :-À ben attend 30 secondes alors.

Elle partit chercher sa dague question de se protéger un peu.

Nous sortîmes du super village pomal ordinaire à vrai dire. Je trouvais qu'il y avait des gens plutôt bizarres qui rodaient autour du village. Des hommes et des femmes avec des bras en moins et où on entrevoyait parfois les entrailles des ceux-ci. Malgré le fait que ma chère amie pat qui semblait les regarder en les répugnants, moi je leur trouvais un certain charme.

Une de ces créatures vint vers nous et Patricia le coupa en deux d'un seul coup de dague.

Zozee :-Eille! Mais pourquoi tu la tuer! Mais merde, il ne nous a rien fait! Pi en plus, ta tuer mon futur mari! Chu en peine d'amour moi la la! Snif

Pat :-huuu? Ton futur mari? Un zombi? La seule chose qu'il trouvait séduisant ché toi s'tais bin juste ton cerveau!

Zozee :-huuu? Ben oui, yé séduisant aussi mon cerveau! C'est normal qui s'y intéresse. Té tu jalouse?

Pat :-Ben non… Mais té stupide quand tu veux toi! Tin m'as te faire un colleux pour te consoler.

Cé vraiment le fun les colleux. J'avais jamais connu ça alors j'ai découvert que j'aimais sa! Hihi!

Après avoir su les exploits de pat avec sa lame, je ramassis l'épée que mon ex-futur-mari avait laissez tombé à terre.

Zozee :-Non, mais, c'est quoi l'idée de laisser tombé une lame aussi séduisante à terre. Tu mérites bien d'être tué pour la laisser trainée! J'aurais pu me blesser moi!(en touchant la lame) Outch! (je me suis coupé pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris) tu vois la ske tu ma fait faire? Je te l'avais bien dit que quelqu'un pouvait se blesser. Bon cé beau la j'me suis fait mal à cause de toi espèce de sale homme violent! Je n'aime pas les gens violents! Ben heu… Peut-être pas la, mais bon! Je ne le prends pas pour une première heure de rencontre! J'casse!

Bon après cette explosion d'émotion, je fit quelques gestes brusque (loin de pat quand même) pour tester ma nouvelle acquisition.

Zozee :-À bin finalement je ne le haï pas tant que ça mon ex-futur-mari. Il va quand même me permettre d'être plus imposante et de plaire à on ne sait quel barbare hihi!

Pat :-Là la chu tannée de te voir faire l'innocente à fendre l'air de ta lame! Tu ne voulais pas voir du pays toi?

Zozee :-À oui oui j'oubliais! Je suis la future sauvetrice du monde hahaha! Partons à l'aventure mes amis! Bon ok, mon amie… Ha je me sens beaucoup moins grande tout d'un coup. Pourquoi tu m'as rappelé que nous étions que deux? Mais je veux un homme moi?!?!?!

Pat :-On voit Flavie là-bas. Elle va peut-être savoir si ton futur amant est passé par ici

Je partie à la course à l'instant même comme une maudite désespérée. Bon ok, c'est peut-être ça aussi….loll

Zozee :-Salut Flavie! Ta tu vu mon amant passer dans les parages?

Elle me regardait avec un air vraiment étrange en se demandant si un nuage ne m'était pas tombé sur la tête (ok, ça ne fait pas vraiment mal des nuages mais je vois mal la roche tombé d'on ne sait où…). Patricia courrait vers nous pour rassurer sa grande sœur Flavie qui me prenait pour une dingue. Dison qu'elle l'attendait en pensant qu'elles n'étaient pas trop de deux pour m'expédier immédiatement à l'asile. Dès qu'elle fut arrivé et avoir repris son souffle, elle expliqua à sa sœur que j'étais tombé du ciel et c'est probablement ça qui a affectée mon cerveau.

Zozee :-hé ho! Mais sa va pas la! Moi être très normal vous savez! Ok, moi être tombé du ciel et moi pas comprendre mais moi pas folle! Compris?!?!?

Et les deux en cœur : oui oui capote pas là!

Flavie :-Ça existe même pas encore l'asile en plus….Mais il faudrait éventuellement penser à en fondé une. On aurait déjà une pensionnaire!

Zozee :-Pifff!

Flavie :-Piff toi-même!

Zozee :-Eille tu me commenceras pas ça toi la la! (en sortant la sublime épée)

Pat à dut se mettre en les deux rivales questions de humm…… vouloir survivre…. Soit le monde tomberait dans le chaos ou sa mère allait la tuer si elle apprenait que ça sœur c'est fait abattre par sa nouvelle meilleure amie quand elle était témoin de la scène.

Zozee :-Bon ok, j'arrête la!

Flavie :-Eille zozee tu savais qu'il y a une débile dans le cimetière qui demande juste d'être tuer ou de devenir ton amie?

Zozee :- À ouin! Pour vrai? Vien pat on y va!

Pat :- hummm….pas sur ke c une bonne idée moi la la…

Zozee :-J'AI DIS VIEN BON!

Pat :-ok, ok mais je reste loin.

Elles commencèrent à se diriger vers ce maudit cimetière sans douter de ce qu'il leur arrivera...


	3. chapitre 2

_Bon où est-ce que j'étais rendu? A oui!_

Après avoir dépasser Flavie, Zozee apperçu quelque chose au loin.

**Zozee :** -Eille pat! Ya une bebelle là-bas à terre. (et elle partie à courir vers la bebelle en question)

En voyant Zozee qui sautait dessus en se demandant si se ne serait pas un trampoline, pat fut encore plus désespéré qu'elle ne le pensait._ Comment va-t-elle réussir à sauver le monde merde!_

**Pat :** - Arrête de sauter tu va péter notre Waypoint!

Comme par défaite, Zozee à réussi à sauter tellement fort que la pierre s'est fendu…

**Zozee :** - oups! Sa marchait même pas de toute façon…

**Pat :** -Ben non imbécile! C'était pas en sautant dessus qu'il allait s'actionner…Faite que tu ne la pas vraiment briser.

Pat tenta de sortir sa magie de feu pour allumer les lampions en touchant la tige qui sortait de la cire vieille de 100 ans. La fissure disparue comme par magie.

**Zozee :** -Me semblais que t'était assassin toi! Pas sorceress!

**Pat :** -Mais je suis assassin aussi! On ma juste appris ce tours c'est tout! Ça me surprend que tu ne le connaisses pas… Il est tellement incontournable si tu veux te sauver du temps…

**Zozee :** - a heu…a ok…Pi sa marche pas plus ta bébelle! (Elle était dans le centre en sautant sur place)

**Pat :** -Essaye donc de penser au camp des rogues pour voir en arrêtant de sauter de préférence.

**Zozee :** -Piffffff!

Zozee pris peur et disparu tout d'un coup. Pat la suivit de près.

_Arrivé au camp des rogues._

**Pat :** -Bon est passé où mon espèce d'attardé! Qu'est-cé qu'à fait à chialer après Charsi? Hey merde! Faut vraiment pas la perdre de vue elle…

**Zozee :** -J'veux ton épée à 10 000$!

**Charsi :** -Sa va te faire 10 000$

**Zozee :** -Non mais tu ne comprends pas la! Moi être sauvetrice du monde! Toi donné à moi épée pour que je coupe la tête aux gros démons!

**Charsi :** -J'pense que toi non plus la tu ne comprends pas la… si tu savais combien de personne mon dit la même chose que tu viens de me dire. Tu es bien la dernière que je croirais qui est la sauvetrice du monde.

**Pat :** -Lâche la tranquille Zozee tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas buter Satan en étant que level 1 merde! Trouve toi du cash à place d'achaler Charsi ou ben trouve tes armes sur les démons que tu tue…

**Zozee :** -À ok debors… Mais tu peux tu au moins réparer ma lame qui tombe en lambeaux?

**Charsi :** - Oui mais a 170$ alors.

**Zozee :** -Quoi?!?!?!!?

**Pat :** -Ok je pense que je vais le payer…On va sauver du temps…Répare donc toute notre équipement Charsi svp.

Après un petit moment de détente autour du feu tandis que Charsi réparait leurs trucs, Charsi arriva et leur dit qu'elles pouvaient maintenant repartir car, leurs équipements étaient maintenant réparé. Les deux filles s'habillèrent en silence et Zozee repartie vers la porte de la palissade.

**Pat :** -Mais où est-ce que tu t'en vas Zozee?

**Zozee :** -Ben au cimetière stafère!

**Pat :** -À mais tu ne comprends vraiment pas vite toi! Quand je disais que le Waypoint sauve du temps la ce n'est pas pour tout le perdre en retournant à la marche où on était…

**Zozee :** -Ha! Il n'est pas à sens unique? Cool!

Les deux filles traversèrent le Waypoint. Arrivé dans les plaines gelée (je ne sais pas pourquoi gelée car, il n'y a même pas de neige…c'est désespérant…), elles firent un face à face avec un groupe de rogues corrompues. Zozee pris en panique couru dans tout les sens.

**Pat :** -EILLE TA GUELE! ARRETE DE COURRIR PARTOUT PI SORT TA PUTAIN D'ÉPÉE DE MERDE!

Zozee arrêta de courir partout et regarda le groupe en prenant un air menaçant. Il faut dire qu'elle avait aperçu une épée sur une des rogues. En regardant la sienne, elle remarqua que l'autre en avait une beaucoup plus belle. Elle se disait aussi qu'elle aurait beaucoup plus de change avec les gars si elle avait la sienne. Zozee sauta dans le tas pour avoir l'épée. Elle failli se faire décapiter 5 fois en ne voulant que récupérer l'épée mais le désir qu'elle avait pour elle fit qu'une rage guerrière se déclencha en elle et elle tua tout le monde d'un seul coup.

**Pat :** -Bon, il était temps que tu sortes tes pouvoirs. Je commençais à me demander si tu étais vraiment l'élue.

**Zozee :** - Eille va chier pat! C'est mmooiiiiiiii compris?!

**Pat :** -Oui oui la capote pas!

Zozee : -Bon maintenant qu'on a mis quelque chose au clair, prend le Katar pi moi l'épée. Vidons leurs poches pour ramasser tout leur cash. On fait un fond commun ok? (un genre de compte bancaire où les deux pigent dedans)

**Pat :** -Ça me va.

-Vous avec gagner 117 de point d'expérience et un niveau!

**Zozee :** -Chu rendu level 2, chu rendu level 2!!!!

**Pat :** - STOP!

**Zozee :** -Quoi?

**Pat :** -C'est pas moi qui à parlé il y a deux secondes…

**Zozee :** -Ben c'est qui alors?

**Pat :** - Je ne sais pas….J'ai peur

Les deux se mirent à quatre patte à terre et se collèrent pour se donner du courage.

-Hahaha! Regardez les loll!

Zozee plutôt frustré et insulté se leva d'un bond et cria : - Huuu? De où sa vient s'te voix la?(À préciser qu'elle a perdu du courage en se levant)

-Moi?

**Zozee :** -Oui toi! (Mais en retrouva ici)

-Moi, c'est le narrateur.

**Zozee :** -Pi sa me dit pas tes qui merde!

Pat se leva et dis :- Préoccupe toi en pas. Il va parler à toutes les fois qu'on va buter du monde… C'est le narrateur du jeu merde!

**Zozee :** -Du jeu?

**Pat :** -Oui du jeu. On est juste des 0 et des 1. À si t'aime mieux la, le narrateur c'est notre Dieu. Tu comprends la?

**Zozee :** - Oui j'aime ça un peu mieux comme ça…Mais pourquoi il n'a pas parlé quand tu a buter mon ex-futur-mari que je ne veux plus?

**Pat :** -C'est vrai hin! Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent depuis le début.

-Oups! J'avais oublié! Pour me faire pardonner je vous donne les points que j'ai oublier tout à l'heure : 30xp.

**Zozee :** - Eille la non! Il y a l'intérêt aussi hin! 10 niveaux supp!

-Je crois que tu exagère pas mal là! Ça me va pour un level supp.

**Zozee :** -Ok un level supp. Chu rendu level 3, chu rendu level 3!!!

Zozee tournais en rond et dans sa joie, pris les mains de pat et elles tournèrent en disant « on est rendu level 3,… ».

-Ok la ça suffit!

Les deux filles arrêtèrent sec leur surplus de joie et se tournèrent vers le ciel : - Eille c'est quoi ton problème?

-Vous aviez pas une goule dans le cimetière a réduire en lambeaux?

**Les deux filles :** -Ha oui! C'est vrai!

Elles se dirigèrent vers le cimetière en suivant le sentier jusqu'à ce que le chemin se divise en deux.

**Zozee :** -Bon quel chemin on prend?

**Pat :** -Je prop…

Zozee : -On va y aller pour roche papier ciseaux. Tu prend le gauche ou le droit?

**Pat :** -Je croi...

**Zozee :** -Ok, je prend le coté droit. Met ta mais dans ton dos, à deux on se les montres. 0,1,2

Les deux filles se montrèrent leurs mains tandis que Pat, qui savait par où aller, ne comprenait pas trop le principe du jeu…

**Zozee :** -Les ciseaux gagnent contre le papier. Quoi que ton papier n'a pas vraiment l'air d'en être… Donc, on va à droite!

**Pat :** -NON!

**Zozee :** -Comment ça non? C'est moi qui ai gagné je te ferai signaler!

**Pat :** -Hey ho! Le cimetière est là-bas (en pointant la gauche). On le voie en plus…

**Zozee :** -heuuu…..hihi! C'est beau tu as gagné pour cette fois…

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le cimetière sans rencontrer d'embuche

**Zozee :** -C'est drôle comment c'est facile jusque là…

**Pat :** -Moi à ta place je trouverais ça plutôt louche…

Zozee entra dans le cimetière et trouva la gente masculine d'os. Elle courra vers eux en voulant les embrasser mais, aucun d'eux ne retournaient ses baisés. Elle le prit comme une insulte et tua tout les squelettes et les zombies qui ne voulaient pas de ses bisous. Dans ça crise de manque d'affection, elle tomba face à face avec la goule qui riait de sa gueule.

**Zozee :** -Eille! C'est quoi ton problème?!?!!?! Moi je ris pas de toi malgré le fait que ton arc est vraiment laide. Mon épée est bien meilleure, en plus d'être belle, elle tranche bien plus! Je pourrais te couper la tête si je voudrais! Mais j'aime mieux faire les présentations pour que tu me présente à tes amis...Moi c'est Zozee (En lui serrant la main) et puis toi?

La goule la regardait vraiment croche et ne comprenait plus rien…

**La goule :** -Moi c'est Blood Raven . Enchanté!

**Pat :** - Hey Zozee pourquoi tu fais de la diplomatie avec cette âme corrompu? Elle veut juste d'amadouer avant de te bouffer pi de te répertorier dans la liste des personnes qu'elle a tuer.

**Zozee :** - Huuu?!?!? Même pas vrai!

**Pat :** -Sauvons du temps! (Et elle sortie sont Katar et sa dague en prenant une pause menaçante)

La goule se sentant attaquée, sortie elle aussi les armes.

**Zozee :** -Et dire qu'on aurait pu éviter ça… (Et elle sortie les deux épées dans un geste lasse)

La goule leurs lançaient des flèches enflammées tandis que pat tentait de la toucher à coup de Katar. Ce qui était assez compliquer si on se dit que les archers attaque de loin et les assassins attaquent de proche. Pendant ce temps là, Zozee qui les regardait danser planta ses épées à terre et se pencha pour attacher son soulier. La goule recula sous les coups insistant de Pat, trébucha sur la première épée qui n'avait pas tenu et qui était tombé à terre et se fit embrocher par la seconde épée. Le sol se mit à branler et pris de panique, Zozee sauta sur Pat pour l'étampé à terre. Toutes les âmes des personnes que la goule avait tuées sortirent de son corps et remontèrent au ciel en les remerciant. Pat en avait peur et Zozee ne voulait que les retenir et les embrasser (Geste inutile car, ses bras passait au travers des âmes…). Lorsque le vacarme fini, Zozee était triste de pas avoir trouvé un gars et se jeta sur le tas d'argent tombé des poches de la goule et une épée dentelé. Zozee jeta sa première épée au bout de ses bras quand elle aperçu la beauté de l'épée (quoi qu'elle était plutôt ordinaire…). Pat qui était plutôt amochée, pris une potion de vie, question de ne plus ramper à terre.

**Pat :** -Bon viens! On retourne à la maison!

**Zozee :** - Non attends

Je tien a préciser qu'elle avait aperçu un nécromancien qui n'avait que bouger un doigt car, il ne lui restait qu'un point de vie après avoir tenté de batte la goule. Zozee en était tombé folle amoureuse et c'était dit qu'au moins lui ne pourrais pas se sauver. Zozee courra où la goule était morte car, elle avait aperçu une potion de vie qui trainait à terre. Elle la ramassant et avant de verser le contenu dans la bouche du nécro elle lui donna un de ses super becs. Le nécro se releva plutôt lentement car, il était quand même pomal raqué. Pat créa un Town Portail. Et les 3 personnes sautèrent dedans.

_Au camp des rogues_

**Zozee :** -Au fait! C'est quoi ton nom?

**Pat :** -Quoi tu ne le connaissais même pas?

**Zozee :** -Ben non! Mais ce que je sais c'est que c'est mon futur mari. Fac tu le tue pas merde!

**Pat :** -Ok. Au moins j'y suis prévenu.

**Nécro :** -Je m'appelle Satanas mais, je n'ai pas encore acceptée ta requête sté!

**Zozee :** -Nice! J'ai des chances!!!!! (et elle lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant d'une manière où le nécro non consentant ne pouvait pas la décrocher de ses lèvres)


End file.
